Helium
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Apakah boleh, manusia sepertinya, yang memandang Jimin terlampau takjub, yang selalu menginginkan atensi Jimin untuknya, yang selalu mencari keberadaan Jimin dalam setitik eksistensinya, jatuh cinta pada seorang malaikat? MinV / VMin BTS Fict.


" _When i've hit the ground, you're all I need,"_

 _._

Tittle : Helium

Cast : Park Jimin / Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

" _Your love lifts me up like **helium**_ ,"

.

* * *

"Kau tidak pernah menahanku,"

Suara Jimin malas, dengan mata sayu dan bibir yang tertarik tipis ke atas. Pandangannya semu, dibayangi akan cahaya lampu yang temaran, sinar keperakan bulan yang sunyi serta semilir angin yang menghempas rambut Jimin begitu menawan. Jimin menggigit bibirnya penuh, menatap Taehyung dalam dan penuh kesungguhan, seakan ingin Taehyung mengerti dengan segala kecamuk perasaan yang terhimpit resah di relung hatinya, tak ingin disuarakan, ingin terus dipendam, tetapi dilain sisi ingin Taehyung untuk mengerti.

Bola mata Taehyung mencoba membalas tatapan Jimin, mencoba menekan degup jantungnya yang bertalu, mencoba mengusir gelung cinta yang menghantam seluruh kerawasannya begitu matanya menyapa Jimin. Mata Jimin cokelat, laksana tumpukan kepingan kayu yang indah. Selalu berhasil membuat Taehyung kepayahan, mencari cara untuk melarikan dari pesona Jimin yang keterlaluan. Hembus nafas Taehyung tipis, mengusap pelan gelas berisi _coke_ di genggamannya, menolak jelas tawaran wine yang diulurkan Jimin, sementara pemuda itu menyesap wine merah dengan arogan. Tampak jengah dengan diamnya Taehyung.

"Saat aku berkata aku menyukainya, kau tidak menahanku," ucapan Jimin berlanjut, nada bergetar dengan dengusan sebal yang penuh amarah. "Saat aku berkata akan berkencan dengannya, kau tidak menahanku. Bahkan saat aku membuat rencana pernikahan, kau tetap tidak menahanku."

Degupan jantungnya berubah menjadi hunus pedang menyakitkan. Tenggorokannya tercekat parah, menyakitkan dan perih baginya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Maka, satu-satunya yang Taehyung lakukan adalah menoleh. Menatap Jimin sungguh-sungguh dan mencerna baik-baik perkataan Jimin.

"Dua belas tahun, Tae," rintih Jimin perih. Nada masih penuh amarah namun pandang matanya kelu dan menyakitkan. Garis bibirnya melengkung sedih, menyeka kasar rambutnya hingga berantakan dengan gerit sedih yang luar biasa merana. " _Kau memiliki dua belas tahun untuk mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dan menahanku, tetapi kau tidak melakukannya._ "

Pertama kali Taehyung melihat Jimin adalah ketika ia tengah berlari ribut sepanjang lorong sekolah karena terlambat di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah di masa SMA. Ia melihat Jimin, menatap papan _madding_ dengan jari masuk ke dalam sweater, terlihat asik membaca sesuatu di rubrik wacana. Taehyung meliriknya sekilas, cepat, tak pernah mengira jika Jimin memiliki aura memikat yang luar biasa tak bisa digugah.

Taehyung merasa semuanya memburam. Seakan ia bisa menghitung denyut nadi Park Jimin yang berdetak samar, kedipan ringan bulu matanya, gesekan kullitnya dengan seragam sekolahnya, serta merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat. Mereka saling berpapasan, mata cokelat Jimin memandangnya, mengirimi Taehyung senyuman ringkas dengan anggukan sopan, mengenali tanda pengenal untuk tingkat satu yang melekat di seragamnya, mereka masing-masing saling melewati, berbagi setitik kehangataan yang muncul ketika hembusan angin mengiringi semilir pertemuan mereka.

Dan Taehyung, merasa hidupnya _entah bagaimana caranya_ , telah masuk ke dalam kehidupan Jimin dengan kemisteriusan yang mendebarkan.

Setelahnya ia sering melihat Jimin, semenjak pemuda itu memiliki wajah tampan mencolok, derai tawa berisik yang lucu, serta senyuman sabit yang memukau. Ia melihat Park Jimin dalam kesehariannya tanpa ia sadari. Hapal kapan kelas Jimin olahraga, seringkali saat bosan dalam pelajaran Ilmu Sejarah yang menyebalkan, Taehyung memandang keluar jendela dari lantai dua gedung sekolahnya dan menemukan Park Jimin di ujung matanya yang mengantuk, bertopang dagu dan sesekali tersenyum kecil, indra penglihatannya sudah menyimpan kenangan ketika ia melihat Jimin yang berlari keliling lapangan, bermain volli bersama teman-temannya sambil tertawa senang. Kakinya bergerak lincah, terlihat beberapa kali mencoba mengalahkan Junghan namun berakhir dengan tubuh terbanting ke atas _matrass_ dan deguk tawa yang lucu yang begitu ribut, selalu berhasil membuat senyuman terbentuk di wajah Taehyung, atau ketika Jimin bermain dengan bola basket seorang diri, memantulkan bola oranye itu dengan malas lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ring, _atau_ kapan pemuda itu keluar dari ruang musik sambil membawa tas gitarnya di tengah senja untuk pulang menuju rumah, memakai sweater abu-abu kesayangannya serta topi putih dan tas hitamnya yang menempel di punggung, sementara Taehyung baru saja mulai pemanasan dengan klub basketnya untuk memulai sesi latihan.

Di ujung matanya, ia melihat Jimin, entah disadari atau tidak. Ketika ia tengah bercanda bersama Rowoon dan Mingyu di kantin, menggoda Hansol yang tengah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang dari anak musik dan berniat mengajaknya berkencan, wajah Hansol merah padam, marah pada orang-orang disekitarnya yang menggodanya tetapi marah dalam kamus Choi Hansol hanyalah deguk tawa keras tidak percaya sambil berseru _'bajingan kalian semua'_ , dan ia melihat Jimin, berjalan berdampingan dengan Junghan, si cowo dengan wajah sopan yang dijuluki _'Cheonsa'_ oleh seisi sekolah. Membawa nampan berisi makanan dengan tawa kecil ketika Junghan menceritakan sesuatu.

Dan ketika Jimin akhirnya masuk ke klub basket yang sama dengannya, Taehyung tidak mengerti sejak kapan dirinya memandang Jimin lebih dari orang lain, ia memperhatikan seksama cara Jimin men _dribble_ bola, cara Jimin melakukan pemanasan sebelum berlatih, cara Jimin melakukan _shooting_ di garis luar lapangan, dan cara senyuman Jimin terkembang hangat. Dan Park Jimin begitu terbuka, memberikan Taehyung senyuman manis, berlatih bersamanya ditengah senja, saling adu _one-by-one_ setiap sabtu, dan seringkali mengajarkan Taehyung bermain gitar selepas pemuda itu selesai dengan klub musiknya.

Taehyung sudah jatuh cinta, pada Jimin _jauh_ _jauh_ _jauh_ dari waktu yang pernah ia perkirakan. Tetapi Taehyung tidak pernah punya sedikitpun nyali untuk menyuarakan perasaannya. Ia memendamnya terlalu lama, membiarkan Jimin bercerita tentang cintanya dan diam. Mendengarkan. Tanpa mau memberitahu.

Dan kali ini, saat Jimin memandangnya penuh kepiluan. Taehyung mengutuk dirinya. Untuk dua belas tahun yang terbuang karena kepengecutannya. Ketakutannya. Kehampaannya. Kebodohannya.

"Apa yang kan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Jimin sendu. Rambut semakin acak-acakan dengan poni panjangnya yang hampir menyakiti kelopak matanya.

"Aku akan menjadi _bestman_ untukmu esok hari," jawab Taehyung pelan. Mencengangkan, bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri. "Aku akan merapikan jasmu, menjaga cincin pernikahanmu agar kau bisa menyematkannya dengan sempurna, aku juga akan memimpin acara bersulang dan mendoakan agar pernikahanmu berjalan lancar."

Dengusan Jimin penuh amarah. Seakan ingin membanting gelas cantik di genggam tangannya ke lantai marmer yang dingin lalu mencengkram Taehyung, mencumbu pemuda itu sampai kehabisan nafas agar otak pemuda itu meleleh dan mengakui rasa cintanya. Bahkan dalam deru kesakitannya, Taehyung masih bersikap seolah dia baik-baik saja. Masih tenang luar biasa, tanpa cengkraman dijemari Jimin untuk mencegahnya atau tatapan sedih karena cintanya akan berlanjut karam tak tertolong.

"Itu?!" Jimin tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya yang naik, seakan seluruh amarahnya meluap tak terbatas. Mata Taehyung tenang, namun tidak dengannya. Air mata mengumpul hancur, siap keluar kapan saja saat kata-kata jahatnya berhembus menusuk Taehyung. "Itu yang akan kau lakukan? Dua belas tahun aku selalu mencoba membuatmu mengakuinya dan itu yang kudapatkan?! Dua belas tahun aku tidak pernah lelah mencoba membuat kau berani, tapi kau _tetap_ berjalan mundur. Kau tetap berdiri kukuh. Kau tetap bersikap menjadi sahabat yang luar biasa baik, sementara yang kuinginkan adalah kau sadar jika kau mencintaiku! Berengsek, kau mencintaiku!"

"Lalu apa?!" suara Taehyung melengking tinggi. "Kau ingin aku apa?! Mencegahmu menikah? Mengurungmu dalam kamarku hingga kau tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu esok hari? Begitu? Itu yang kau mau?!"

" _Tahan aku_ ,"

Suara Jimin bergetar, air matanya turun tak terelakkan. Rasa sakit di tatapannya tak lagi terlindungi. Terlihat rapuh, tatapan matanya rapuh memandang Taehyung, hembus nafasnya rapuh, seakan bisa tumbang ketika satu kata keluar dari belah bibirnya.

"Katakan kau mencintaku, _sekali saja_." Nadanya memohon, remuk, setengah berbisik. "Katakan pernikahan ini tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Kau akan tetap mencintaiku, sebanyak yang selama ini selalu kau simpan."

Taehyung menggigit bibir, jemari bergetar mencengkram gelas yang masih terisi setengah oleh _coke_. Hembus nafas Taehyung tipis, dengan alis menekuk gusar dan kecamuk pemikiran yang kacau di otaknya yang berdengung lelah. Hatinya berperang. Antara ingin mendekap Jimin erat, atau membiarkan pemuda itu lari dengan pilihannya.

" _Lalu kenapa kau menikah?_ " pertanyaan itu keluar. Membuat Jimin terkejut, pemuda itu nyalang menatap Taehyung. Bulir air matanya menetes dalam diam. "Jika kau ingin aku mengakui perasaanku padamu, lalu kenapa kau menikah?"

Pertanyaan itu tak terjawab, ketika Jimin dengan penuh amarah, lebih memilih membalikkan tubuh, meninggalkan Taehyung yang menyesali perkataannya.

.

.

.

Jimin adalah orang pertama yang selalu mengulurkan lengannya ketika Taehyung terjatuh. Tanpa pandangan kasihan dan benar-benar mengasihinya teramat lembut. Membuat Taehyung mengira, bagaimana bisa malaikat seperti Jimin hadir dalam kehidupannya dan menjadikan segalanya sempurna?

Jimin adalah orang pertama yang membuka pelukannya ketika Taehyung terhempas, kehancurannya tak terelakkan, hingga Taehyung benar-benar ingin mati, tetapi Jimin di sana, memberikan ucapan penuh magis dan mengusir segala kegelisahan di dalam kepalanya. Lagi, Taehyung mengira, bagaimana bisa malaikat seperti Jimin jatuh dari langit dan menuntunnya begitu tangguh?

Jimin adalah perisai pertama yang selalu bergerak melindungi Taehyung, _dari apapun_. Dari jahatnya angin musim dingin, dari sengatan matahari yang laksana neraka, atau dari gerung angin ribut yang mencoba merubuhkan tubuhnya. Jimin selalu berdiri di samping Taehyung. Dan lagi lagi Taehyung mengira, _apakah boleh_ , manusia sepertinya, yang memandang Jimin terlampau takjub, yang selalu menginginkan atensi Jimin untuknya, yang selalu mencari keberadaan Jimin dalam setitik eksistensinya _, jatuh cinta pada seorang malaikat?_

Maka jawabannya, adalah tidak.

Malaikat itu pantas bersanding dengan malaikat lain. Jimin tidak sempurna, dia luar biasa ceroboh, tidak bisa mengikat dasinya dengan benar dan selalu punya alasan untuk mengetuk pintu kamarnya setiap pukul tujuh pagi, dengan dua kopi di tangan dan lilitan dasi di telapak tangan. Jimin juga buruk dalam menyimpan sesuatu, selalu lupa di mana ia meletakkan _smartphone_ nya dan berakhir dengan kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung agar ia mau membantunya mencarinya. Tetapi, malaikat, benar-benar julukan yang tepat bagi Jimin. Setelah seluruh kebaikan yang pemuda itu lakukan untuknya.

"Kau tahu?"

Kedipan Taehyung cepat, mencoba berkonsentrasi membenarkan dasi kupu-kupu yang terpasang manis di kerah kemejanya. Taehyung melirik Junghan, yang mengenakan jas putih licin, rambut blondenya disisir rapi, aroma _wax_ tercium pekat, jelas sekali menghabiskan sepanjang pagi di depan cermin dengan seorang _hairstyle_ berpengalaman, tampil sebaik mungkin di depan pernikahan sahabatnya.

"Aku mengira hari tidak akan terjadi, maksudku," rahang Junghan mengetat, "Ini terjadi, tapi dengan orang yang berbeda."

Taehyung menatap ujung sepatunya yang mengkilap.

"Kukira semalam, setelah Jimin menarikmu dari pesta bujang, dia tidak akan berada di sana," Junghan menatap Jimin, yang kini tengah berdiri di depan cermin dengan arahan Ibunya yang terlihat bahagia melihat Putranya sebentar lagi akan menikah. "Kukira kau mampu menahannya, memintanya untuk menghentikan pernikahan ini."

"Apa menurutmu aku sejahat itu?" Taehyung menyahut. "Meminta Jimin untuk membatalkan pernikahannya sendiri _, menurutku aku sekejam itu?_ "

"Jadi yang kau lakukan adalah ini? Membiarkan Jimin menikah dengan orang lain?"

"Lalu dengan siapa pantasnya dia menikah, Junghan- _ah_?"

Junghan mendengus sinis, "seseorang yang ditunggunya selama dua belas tahun. Yang membuatnya masuk ke klub basket agar ia bersamanya lebih lama. Seseorang yang selalu ia ajari bermain gitar sepanjang senja. Seseorang yang berlari ke rumah sakit ketika berita kecelakaanmu merebak ke seisi sekolah. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Jimin saat berkata ia melamar wanita itu?" Junghan meneguk air liurnya paksa, mata memandang sedih ke wajah Taehyung yang tenang. " _'dia tidak jua menahanku_ ,' seberat apapun Jimin melukaimu, sebodoh apapun pemuda itu menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, bermesraan di depanmu, mengucap cinta pada orang lain, kau tetap tidak pernah menahannya."

"Menurutmu aku pantas bersama Jimin?" Taehyung memastikan kali ini dia menatap Junghan. Memberitahu segala kegundahannya yang mencekik, hampir tidak bisa membuatnya bernafas dengan benar.

 _Semua ini membunuhnya_. Melihat Jimin yang mengenakan jas pengantin dalam diam, melihat Jimin yang mengecek arlojinya setiap menit dan begitu resah dalam pijakannya. Itu semua membunuhnya. Betapa ingin ia mencengkram Jimin, membawa pemuda itu kabur dari pernikahannya sendiri, tetapi sekali lagi, malaikat seperti Jimin tak pantas menanggung dosa sekejam itu.

"Asal kau tahu, Junghan- _ah_. Satu-satunya yang saat ini aku ingin lakukan adalah menarik Jimin dan membawanya jauh dari sini. Aku ingin mengatakan segila apa cintaku padanya lalu berlari bersamanya dari semua orang. Namun, _sekali lagi_ , satu-satunya yang ingin aku lakukan adalah melihatnya menikah, dengan orang yang sudah dipilihnya. Melihatnya. Melihat keluarganya. Dengan semua yang sudah keluarganya lakukan padaku. Mengasuhku ketika kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Membawaku menuju rumahnya dan merawatku layaknya aku adalah Putra mereka sendiri. Yang memberiku tempat untuk tinggal, yang mencintaiku tak pernah berkurang. Yang selalu menganggap aku adalah bagian dari mereka, dan bahkan ingin aku mengganti marga di namaku dengan keluarga mereka. Keluarga Jimin sudah luar biasa baik padaku. Saat Jimin membawaku ke rumahnya, setelah kecelakaan sialan yang begitu menghancurkanku, dengan semua yang pernah kumiliki remuk tak tertolong. Keluargaku yang musnah, rumahku yang tak lagi ada, mereka yang mengulurkan tangan dan membantuku bangkit. Lalu aku? dengan bodohnya berkata mencintai Putranya. Kebanggaanya."

Air mata tergenang pasti di mata Taehyung. Emosinya meluap rubuh. Tak lagi mampu menahannya. Tak lagi bisa mencegah gerung sakit hati yang menderanya saat Jimin berkata akan menikah, dengan wajah penuh berharap Taehyung dapat menahannya, yang sayangnya tidak pernah Taehyung lakukan dan berbalik memberikan selamat dengan nada ceria.

"Dia berkata akan menikah, ketika aku dan dia memandang langit malam di pekarangan belakang, berbaring dengan lengan satu sama lain sebagai bantal, dan dia berkata akan menikah, di telingaku, aku membenci hamparan bintang lebih dari apapun setelah ia mengatakan itu. Aku membenci malam dari apapun. Aku benci diriku sendiri." Gerit Taehyung pelan, mengontrol suaranya tetap tenang walau deguk hancurnya tak lagi bisa ditampik. " _Kau pikir hanya Jimin yang hancur? kau pikir selama dua belas tahun hanya Jimin yang mencintaiku seorang?_ _Kau pikir selama dua belas tahun, sakit yang dirasakan Jimin, tidak membunuhku?_ "

"Ini membunuhku, sangat." Lanjut Taehyung lemah. Mencengkram jemari Junghan agar isakannya tak terdengar menyedihkan.

Junghan membalas cengkraman Taehyung erat, mata pemuda itu berkaca-kaca, tak mengira, jika cinta Jimin dan Taehyung serumit itu untuk dipahami. Hingga kata-kata tak mampu terucap, membuatnya diam dan memeluk Taehyung dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

"Dasimu miring,"

Jimin menoleh, hapal suara berat Taehyung yang lembut. Mata Taehyung sembab, hidung memerah dan bekas tangisan yang kentara jelas. Bedak yang terpoles di wajahnya memudar, membuat Jimin ingin mengusap pipi gembil Taehyung lalu mendekapnya teramat erat.

"Kau harus belajar mengikat dasimu dengan benar, _Chims_." Taehyung melangkah mendekat, aroma tubuhnya yang manis menyekat oksigen Jimin. Berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan segaris senyuman yang tulus. "Akan jadi apa harimu tanpaku, hm?" gumam Taehyung dekat, aroma pasta giginya yang sesegar stroberi menggelitik penciuman Jimin. "Pagimu tak akan lengkap tanpa menggedor pintu kamarku untuk membantumu mengenakan dasi."

Mata Taehyung terangkat, mengiriminya pandangan memuja yang membuat Jimin meleleh, jari-jari panjangnya sibuk membenarkan dasi di kerah kemeja Jimin, cekatan sekali membuat sampul dari bahan licinnya yang halus dengan nafas tenang dan mata fokus pada ikatannya yang terampil.

"Akan jadi apa juga aku tanpamu?" Taehyung bersuara pelan. "Tidak ada lagi Park Jimin yang memaksa masuk kamarku tiap malam untuk bermain Wii. Tidak ada lagi Park Jimin yang dapat aku peluk ketika badai tiba. Tidak ada lagi Park Jimin yang menggedor pintu kamarku untuk membantunya mencari _smartphone_ yang lupa ia letakkan."

Wajah Taehyung dekat, sangat dekat. Jarinya selesai mengikat dasi Jimin, beralih menepuk hangat pundak Jimin dengan pandangan sayu yang merana.

"Maaf sudah menjadi pengecut," bisiknya lemah, "maaf membuatmu menunggu selama dua belas tahun," kepala Taehyung merunduk, harum shamponya yang segar menusuk penciuman Jimin, yang masih mematung tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Kata-kata Taehyung masuk ke pendengarannya, membuat Jimin menutup kelopak matanya ketika Taehyung akhirnya memeluknya, membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Jimin, dan menghirup aroma Jimin dengan tenang. Jimin tak tahu harus membalasnya atau tidak. Ia hanya bergeming.

"Pertama kali kau mengajakku ke keluargamu, dengan janji akan tempat tinggal dan kasih sayang yang berlimpah, aku tidak mau percaya. Janjimu terlampau tinggi, sementara yang aku inginkan hanya _kau_. Melihatmu berlari sepanjang lorong rumah sakit hanya untuk menjengukku. Melihatmu selalu mengantarku dengan sepeda setiap hari setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi, mengajariku dengan sabar bermain basket setelah kakiku patah akibat kecelakaan itu, juga melihatmu selalu menemani dan menghiburku dalam rumah sepi yang penuh kenangan akan keluargaku." Taehyung memejamkan mata, menarik nafas gemetar lalu berbisik. " _Aku mencintamu, benar-benar mencintamu_. Yang aku pikirkan semenjak aku tinggal di rumahmu dengan keluargamu yang mencintaiku teramat hangat adalah _, apa aku berhak mencintaimu_? Malaikat yang sudah dengan baik hati mau mengulurkan tangannya untuk kugapai. Aku tidak tahu akan seberapa hancurnya diriku jika tidak ada kau."

Mata Jimin berkedut samar. Jemari mulai naik dan mengusap patuh lekukan siku Taehyung. Menggasak pasti pelipis Taehyung dengan pipinya, meminta Taehyung untuk tenang dalam untai katanya.

" _Kau adalah malaikatku, Jimin_ - _ah_." Suara Taehyung redam. Tangisannya redam, memeluk Jimin teramat erat. "Aku mencintaimu, dari dua belas tahun degup nafasku di sampingmu, aku selalu mencintaimu, tidak pernah berkurang." Taehyung mengusap punggung Jimin pelan. "Menikahlah, Jim. Untukku. Cintaku tidak akan berkurang. Kau tahu itu. Untukku. _Lakukan untukku_."

Itu adalah permintaan pertama yang Taehyung ajukan pada Jimin, dan sebelum ia benar-benar mengabulkannya, Jimin memastikan bahwa cinta di mata Taehyung nyata, cinta di degup jantungnya nyata, maka mereka selamat. Jimin akan mampu hidup akannya.

.

.

.

* * *

END

* * *

.

Lagi tergila-gila sama minv but I end up bikin something angst for feeding my romantic soul /what.

You can find me here (IG/twitter : Ichizenkaze)


End file.
